Er'te: T'sap, T'neserp, Erutuf
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Summary: Follow Harry and his lovers in search for their fourth lover to be returned to them- through deceit, betrayal, and misplaced power; all to find one lost loved one: Tom Riddle. TR/SS/hp/DM
1. Prologue

_**Er'te: T'sap, T'neserp, Erutuf**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Summary: Follow Harry and his lovers in search for their fourth lover to be returned to them- through deceit, betrayal, and misplaced power; all to find one lost loved one: Tom Riddle.**_

I was cut down like a tree; I had many rings on the inside of my trunk, and I slowly grew back- only to be cut repeatedly until only a stump remained. Then I was halfway there, almost full again, but I was cut down again by a boy with an axe and had to start over- again. I tried so hard to grow back, but as I grew back, my bark formed weirdly. There was what seemed to be an invisible aurora of that boy's axe, for I grew a slice-like hole in my trunk... and it remained.

After that no matter how much someone hacked at my trunk, I only shook, I did not get cut down again and I was hacked away at by many people. In time that boy only came frequently to hack at me, and in time the many people who hacked at my trunk where slowly disappearing- save two men who where quite harsh with me. The boy came back frequently when he had a feeling to try and cut me down, the others on the other hand now only visited once in a long-long while. The two men on the other hand visited quite frequently.

Sometimes different people would hack away- no familiar faces, but got no where in comparison to how much the boy and two men had hacked away. After a long while the one boy and man laying on either side of me and became trees as well. I watched as the trees grew around me... and then the other man showed himself.

Slowly, the one man smiled at me before fading away and I felt betrayed... but was quickly driven from my despair to see the man and the boy had grew at a rapid pace... and then they combusting into a fine green mist.

Two faceless people came to stand in front of me then and turned me into a human, like the two men and the boy once had been before they had become trees like me... and left me alone...

The faceless people caught me as the tree I once was morphed into my human body- the two people holding me in their arms and whispering in a torn and tattered voice- a mixture of male voices clashing as they spoke at the same time:

"I will love you."

My insides felt warm as I closed my eyes against the second persons chest- I heard and felt their soft and subtle heart beat as the both of them held me.

Their was one short-haired blonde- the boy who held my legs and part of my torso, The one holding my middle and upper body was the long haired one, the one I always thought had such beautiful hair as black as night- holding my head and shoulders lovingly. I paused as I felt my own heart beat warm my cold blood and shove it throughout the tight tubes that filled most of my body. The trees around us- in the thousands screamed at the people who held me.

They yelled and yelled, throwing their branches and leaves to the ground... I opened my eyes and looked up at the people who held me-wondering when I shut my eyes- as their faces faded in slowly. The faces revealed eyes and I looked into their colorful depths as they spoke again, their voices becoming only a little bit more distinct...

"Your eyes are so cold."

I felt the people heat my body more and, I cringed as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I grabbed for my chest and tightened my fist and shut my eyes- only opening them when the pain faded to a dim beat of shock. I opened my eyes and looked into colorful depths again- the faceless people looking blank in many ways but spoke again...

"Your eyes, why are they so cold?"

I felt a sharp pain in my chest again but kept my gaze as the faceless people stared into my eyes. I was afraid to speak, but did:

"Are you making that pain?"

The faceless people reacted at best, and responded with no less than a stare. I noticed their distinct colors now.

The blonde's silver eyes and the midnight haired man's eyes as black as the night- like his hair... They finally spoke when my face felt like it was being pulled down...

"Yes. Only to rid you of these cold eyes."

What seemed like a hand brushed away the hot tears that rolled out of my eyes- the salty water making my face cold.

"How can these cold eyes have such warm tears."

I looked away and I whispered, "They are..." but memories of a past life flooded into my mind.

"I have always been like this."

I looked into the two's beautiful eyes again...

"Your eyes are beautiful."

I heard the blondes light voice and I felt like I was floating.

"Their color is so vibrant."

The night-eyed mans rich and smooth voice made me close my eyes and a whimper leave my throat- the line followed by a chorus both of them:

"...-I love them."

My eyes fluttered open and I saw their faces- the faces of my past... and I know I was supposed to feel a surge of raw anger well inside of me... but I just felt my face pull tight- and I knew I was smiling.

Something inside me- that was faded and tarnished- was yelling at me to shout as my eyes where supposed to close tightly against hot tears, telling me to scream "NO!"...but I didn't.

It wanted me to push them away and fall to my knees shouting a montra of "No...". To whisper it at them- make them walk to me and bend down on their knees and pull me into a tight embrace. It was telling me they where going to tell me they would make me take everything- to sob fiercely as I yelled 'no' repeatedly.

I felt myself pressed against the two people as they whispered:

"We will love you." the picture of their smiles making my heart beat faster as I blinked slowly into the garish love they sent at me, whispering into my ear as my tears flowed from my eyes, staining my face and the ground below...

"We always loved you."

_**A\N: My newest little idea. Weird name, I know- its my own little language I made up to keep pesky people out of my notebooks. Its actually the pronunciation since I cant write the symbols up here... ill be posting a link to what it actually looks like on my page, if you want to go see.**_

_**~If anyone can guess what song I was listening to while writing this ill do a fic just for you- anything you want... if I'm capable.**_

_**Hint: Its a Song by T.I- but its remixed with another song.**_


	2. Ow'h era ouy?

_**Er'te: T'sap, T'neserp, Erutuf**_

_**Chapter one: Ow'h era o-uy?**_

__I was carried someplace by the darker haired man, barely coherent and able to keep my eyes open. I raged through the haziness that crept over my mind- my eyelids fluttering with my strained attempts. I could barely make out nothing but the light and the dark through my eye lashes- not being able to open my eyes any more than at half-mast and below.

Through my eyelashes- assuming they where dark for I could barely see through them- I could see a bright light, then several dimer ones. I was carried amongst brighter lights among others and then suddenly, after what felt like I was carried down stairs, it grew darker- still light- but like at twilight when you pass firefly's.

I didn't know how long we walked- I couldn't keep my grasp on time as I felt my body move up and down in the man's arms as he walked. I lulled my head, sleep trying to overcome me, but caught a glimpse of an inverse silhouette: a bright pale image outlined by the dark- as if glowing. I felt my eyes flutter open, but as I noticed it- the silhouette turned to me and moved methodically- my eyes drooping again.

A noise escaped my throat at that point and I fought roughly to keep my eyes open- but it was just so hard to keep them open any longer. I shut them and faintly heard voices conversing, speaking in hushed tones that where already dull to my ears as my eyes rested. I Felt my body grow lax- not knowing when I had become tense- noticing how good it felt to keep my eyes shut, but I was so curious as to what was going on.

I didn't want my eyes to be closed and I didn't want to relax- I wanted to know what was going on. I panicked slightly as I dove through myself and noticed I wasn't tired and I wasn't relaxed- I was being made to feel this way. I grew slightly angry and held my breath- feeling energy surge through me. I pushed with my air and slowly let my breath go as I forced the tired relaxed state away from me in one go- my eyes snapping open as I went to move- but stopped.

My surroundings where completely different.

I was layed out on a plush surface with a warmth covering me, in a room that was dim, but well lit compared to twilight. I stopped my curious gazing to see two male's staring at me with concern- looking worriedly at each other and at me. I drew what I could feel around me tword me and compacted it until I felt more safe than I had...

They stared on at me like I was some show for moments on end before the dark haired one spoke "Are you Alright?" I tilted my head- not knowing if I should answer- but the blonde one spoke "Harry...? Are you?"

Harry? What was that? A name? Was that my name? Did I have a name?

Many questions flooded my head but I needed one answered right away:

"Who are you?"

_**A/N: Short, I know. Barely reached five-hundred and fifty words... but it keeps the suspense going... I think. Though some of its let out this chapter.**_


	3. Seiromem

_**Er'te: T'sap, T'neserp, Erutuf**_

_**Chapter Two: Seiromem**_

"_Who are you?"_

They looked at each other more worriedly now before turning back to me, and I asked again more forcefully:

"Who are you?"

The looks of worry stayed on their faces, accompanied by slight panic now, and the blonde one approached me slowly "Harry? You know who we are... don't be like that..." I had no idea what the blonde one spoke of of and growled quite loudly "That is not what I asked of you! Who are you!"

A stressed look crossed the dark haired mans face, sadness in his eyes. The blonde looked shocked and fully panicked now... "Harry... Harry, please, stop playing." He looked back to the dark haired man, who hadn't moved, with pleading eyes and asked "Sev?" His voice quivered "What do we do?" The dark haired man looked at the floor before at me- or possibly the blonde- before speaking.

"Severus Snape."

I looked up at him, not knowing when I had looked down, and stared at him intently. Why did that name sound familiar...? I savagely ripped through what I could remember to find something connecting me to that name...

I found nothing.

It infuriated me that I couldn't remember, but I knew I had to stay calm... I felt like if I became enraged I would endanger the two male's in front of me. There was a pang of fear that came with the though of destroying or hurting the men in front of me- and I wanted to cry.

I didn't know these two people in front of me, though my mind tried to tell me that somehow I did- I really didn't.

"I don't know you, Severus Snape." I told the dark haired man and he looked like he was going to yell at me and cry... but he held his composure while the blonde began raising his voice.

"Harry! Of course you know Severus! You know me as well! Draco! Please Harry, stop pretending! I'm Draco Malfoy, you should remember me! Draco, Draco- Harry! Please, just say it! Tell me you remember!" The silver eyed boy was throwing himself into hysterics as he was yelling at me by the time he was done speaking in that moment. All I could do was stare though- I really didn't know either of these two people- and I felt like I needed to apologize for something.

"Im sorry, but I do not know either of you."

The blonde quivered as I finished my short sentence, beginning to cry. He looked at me with tear filled eyes and let out a sob before quickly walking away from the room- down a hallway I hadn't noticed before. The dark haired man took his place- stepping forward a few paces and I asked:

"Why did he cry? Because I didn't know him? I did apologize."

I felt like I had a connection with this man, which compelled me to tell him my thoughts... but all that answered me was silence for a few seconds. I had looked down at the floor briefly, feeling self conscious for making the blonde cry- and by the time the man spoke I looked up at him. "You-..." he cleared his throat "You should forgive him for this incident. Two people who are dear to him were lost."

The tones in the dark haired mans voice set me off to something and immediately I narrowed my eyes a fraction. One of those people where me. I could feel it- but I couldn't remember. It was not that I did not know them- it was just that I had forgotten... but why? How?

I cast my eyes from the man and looked at my hands. For moments I just stared blankly until I realized there was a dot of light on the back of one of my fingers. I looked up at the man again and narrowed my eyes more- searching for what I was missing.

I saw a sliver chain peek out from his shirt and noted that that was the light on my hand... I recalled seeing a similar chain around the blondes neck... where these two connected? Lovers perhaps? Or family? My form wracked with shock as I realized I might be their family. If I was... it would make sense.

The blonde had told me to stop playing, pretending- it was highly likely that I was a part of their family... but the connection I felt to this dark haired man in front of me was nothing like you could feel tword family... was I this mans lover and the blondes brother? If what the dark haired man let on was true, that I was dear to the blonde... then who was the other?

I still felt like I was missing something! Where my assumptions not correct? No, I just forgot one- I could be both of their lovers... but still- something was missing.

"Something is missing." I informed the man in front of me- his eyes alight now- but I felt like I shouldn't have said that, so I covered it up... "That's tragic" The little light in his eyes dimmed and I frowned.

A few moments of silence passed before be quietly walked tword me, sitting next to me on the plush furniture I was once layed upon- leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, pressing the heels of his palms into his forehead as he took a shaky exhale. I glanced at him from my line of eyesight on the wall parallel to me and felt slightly awkward and content.

We stayed silent for many moments, both of us thinking as far as I knew, and sitting next to each other in a problematic home type atmosphere- like after a fight.

Was it possible that- no matter what I was to these two- that we had a fight and I ran away? It was possible... if the pant up frustration bubbling in me was anything to go by, though I did feel slightly more at ease with the dark haired man sitting next to me... Severus...

The name wasn't odd at all... a tad foreign- but one of those names you like to say whenever you can. The blonde had called the man Sev... was that a nickname? If it was, by the looks of it, only the blonde could use it. Sev...Severus... Sevvy. I let a small smile grace my lips- "Sevvy." I felt a quick movement to the side of me and turned my head quickly to asses the problem, only to see the dark haired man looking at me bewildered... and perhaps relived?

I gasped inwardly- I must have said that out loud! I felt jittery and stammered out:

"I- Sorry.. I was just- and the blonde said-... I didn't mean to... I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry..."

The man visibly deflated at my words and I felt worse then before as the man spoke quietly "Ah... Of course." ...and I felt like tears might spring to my eyes any second as I stared at the man next to me- mourning the loss of...

The loss of what? Many thoughts rushed through my head and it suddenly clicked... and I didn't know why it took me so long to get the one idea I was practically dancing around the entire time- it was right in my face. The man was mourning the loss of my memories.

_**A\N: Reviews are love. :)**_


	4. Ae tel'til noitanilp'xe

_**Er'te: T'sap, T'neserp, Erutuf**_

_**Chapter three: Ae tel'til noitanilp'xe**_

_The loss of what? Many thoughts rushed through my head and it suddenly clicked... and I didn't know why it took me so long to get the one idea I was practically dancing around the entire time- it was right in my face. The man was mourning the loss of my memories._

I looked more intently at the man- studying him for many moments as he sat, looking defeated and staring at the floor. Several minutes after I had finished noticing the smallest detail of him in his hunched over position I spoke "What am I to you?" He sat up and looked at me with a slight air of prideful happiness and gave me a small excited smile "Im your, one of your lovers, Harry."

I tilted my head and gave him a small smile "I lost my memories..." he gave me an 'like I didn't already know that one' looks and nodded his head "It would seem so."

"I don't know how..."

"...and neither do I, Harry... neither do I."

There was a long pregnant pause before I spoke again:

"My name Is Harry?"

"Yes. Harry Jame Potter." There was a sarcastic undertone and I said "Noooo, gosh no. I'm Severus Snape." He looked at me sideways and I smiled at him playfully. He let out a huff of air and I giggled. I didn't know why I felt so happy now- well, I did, kinda. I was in a safe place with... one of my lovers.

"So, who is that blonde boy?"

"Draco?..." Before he could continue I said "No, the invisible one, I don't know his name." He gave me a look of concern and I rushed to reassure him... "Yes, the one called Draco."

"Your other Lover."

"Oh." I thought I was going to be able to make a funny comment on his answer again- to try and make him smile a little more, but I had nothing for that. It shocked me, though it shouldn't have because he did say he was only one of my lovers... Should have caught that. I had to assure myself I didn't have any more, so I asked:

"Your the only two I have?"

"...Recently."

"I had another?"

"Yes."

"Who?" This other lover must have been the 'other' he spoke of earlier when he refereed to the blondes crying.

"Tom Morvolo Riddle."

That name struck a cord and I instantly felt like crying. I felt small tears slip down my cheeks and I sniffled "Why-..." I sniffled again, possibly in attempt to stop my crying, but it didn't work "Why am I crying?" I looked from my tear stained hands to... Severus' face and the man had a small sad frown on his lips...

"He died several weeks ago."

More tears spilled down my face and I hiccuped. The silent words between us flowed and I could feel what he wanted to say- but he couldn't and I gathered he was afraid of something... Whether it was to stop me from crying or something else, I didn't know.

I cried for... I don't know how long- all I knew was that it was a long time before I calmed down, and when I did I didn't know what to say or do.

I thought for a few minutes as my breathing slowly calmed into even breaths, and when I had no falter in my breaths I spoke... I needed a change from the flow of conversation. "Where did I usually sleep?"

"Either with me and Draco or Tom."

"Why either?"

"Due to... war... You stayed here at my manor with Draco and I... and you would sneak off to go be with Tom..." There was a long pause before he continued speaking, and I knew he wasn't telling me everything... but I let it pass for now.

"Draco used to do the same, but stopped- I don't know the reason... but you continued on seeing Tom. Draco is still sad though... You on the other hand... Where devastated when we found he had been captured and murdered."

He paused again and looked up to me and then to the left- and I felt the presence of the blonde- the boy coming into view moments later. It occurred to me that the man didn't mention himself with Tom... but then again why should he? _He's your _lover. Something sounded in my head and I wanted to know why now. Why everything. The room was quite for a few moments before I grew bold, still feeling awkward, and stood. I walked up to the blonde boy and hugged him gently "I-... I don't remember you, but you are familiar to me... I'll try my best to remember you."

I was leaving so much unsaid and I don't think either one of them noticed...

After my words there was a shocked moment before the blonde wrapped me in his arms and hugged me tightly. I felt the emotion of love, sadness and happiness seeping from the boy and smiled lightly- just before he let me go to give me a sad and watery smile. I backed away slowly and sat down on the plushy furniture "I promise to try and remember the both of you."

_There._ I gave them just a little more push to see what they would do... but neither of them had an inkling of what I was trying to insinuate.

I paused briefly in my thoughts before going on "I Don't know what happened, but you've told me I was devastated at... my other lovers... death..." I had to stop then and quell my urge to cry again and Severus began talking...

Finally, he caught on a little.

"It turned out Tom was only held as bait to get you. We where told he was dead, but he wasn't. He escaped with the help of his followers, but you where so distraught that you had ran away..." he paused- and I didn't know if he was becoming emotionally unstable... but when he looked at me in the eyes I could tell that he was relived and happy to see me...

What had I gone through with this man?

"We searched for you for weeks on end... but we found nothing. It took us months before Tom found you in the deep depths of the forbidden forest... He had sent us a patronus that didn't reach us in time... Tom thought you where dead... but something had you under stasis in the forest.. and Tom... he..."

The man didn't have to say anymore... I gathered the man had killed himself seeing I was...'dead'...

I took a deep breath, my body shaking, and nodded. I had known that... and very surprisingly I didn't feel the urge to cry... I felt slightly content... and _that_ unnerved me.

"I know." They both looked at me in confusion and I shifted my weight "I saw him... before I saw the both of you..."

The blonde had a hopeful look on his face and looked to Severus quickly before the blonde berated me with questions "What happened? Did you see the process? Why where you there? Could you sense anything, see anything else? Are you sure-... Tom did it himself, or did you-"

I cut him off with a glare and said "All I saw was...Tom... evaporating." That seemed to shut them up for a few moments before the blonde spoke again "I... I think its time we get you to bed." Severus nodded and hummed before saying "Yes, I think its time we all get some rest."

The blonde took my hand gently then and helped me up to stand before Severus got up- the blonde tugging me down the hallway he had gone down and returned from. I was led down the dark two-body width hallway to a wooden door that revealed a large bedroom and a good sized bed to fit three.

I was tugged onto the bed by the blonde as I watched Severus strip himself and help Draco out of his cloths as well before climbing into the bed and facing me. Draco had wrapped his arms around me from behind as I was pulled to lay close to Severus... The two cuddling up to me and searching for rest, while I sat awake and thought.

I settled on I could think things through more when I awoke and moved closer to Severus to rest my head on his chest- placing my hand over Draco's as I shut my eyes and wished for sleep- hearing the two cocooning me sigh contently and wrap themselves all the more closer to me.

_**A\N: :) It seems to me to be a tad dull for some reason... tell me what you think? I might do a complete overhaul on it... even though I've just written it. .**_


End file.
